gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Big Brother
| siguiente = }} Big Brother,'' en español Hermano Mayor,'' es el décimoquinto episodio de la Tercera Temporada y el quincuagésimo-noveno de la serie Glee. Este episodio marca el inicio del Segundo Volúmen de la Tercera Temporada. Fue estrenado el 10 de Abril de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Sinopsis El egocéntrico hermano de Blaine (y estrella de televisión) Cooper, regresa de Hollywood a Lima. Sue y Will lograrán que dé una clase sobre “técnicas de actuación” a New Directions, y así mejorar sus números. Algunos recibirán muy bien la llegada de Cooper, mientras Blaine se encontrará con un sentimiento de rivalidad entre hermanos. Quinn intentará ser optimista luego de su accidente, Artie le dará una buena dosis (aunque no deseada) de realidad. Por otro lado, Sue recibirá noticias médicas que la obligarán a cambiar su actitud; y Puck le hará una propuesta de trabajo a Finn, que tal vez cambie el rumbo de su futuro con Rachel. Desarrollo del Episodio El episodio comienza con Rachel y Finn en los pasillos del colegio hablando sobre el accidente de Quinn, a lo cual Finn comenta que su matrimonio ya no será en un "juzgado de paz rapidito", y le dice a Rachel que además está planeando que el lugar para su ceremonia puede ser en el montículo del pitcher en el Wrigley Field, en la ciudad de Chicago, misma ciudad donde se llevaran a cabo las Nacionales este año. Ante esto, Rachel le contesta que no puede dejar de pensar en Quinn. Acto seguido llega Quinn en silla de ruedas, Rachel la saluda diciéndole lo mucho que la ha extrañado pero Quinn le dice que no lo haga diciendo, ya que gracias a Dios se encuentra bien, afirmando además que ha sido uno de sus días mas felices de su vida. Luego de esto, Quinn y Artie se van hacia la sala de música en una carrera, mientras cantan "I'm Still Standing"thumb|left|172px. Al finalizar la canción, Quinn sugiere a sus compañeros de New Directions que nunca se les ocurra enviar mensajes de texto mientras conducen, ya que eso es lo más estúpido que ella ha hecho en su vida, además de haberse acostado con Puck. Luego, Quinn procede a explicarles que todo su sistema interno funciona correctamente, a pesar de que su columna se comprimiera impidiéndole mover sus piernas o sus pies, y les promete que cuando lleguen las Nacionales habrá logrado salir de esa silla y estará bailando en el escenario junto a todos ellos. thumb|154px|I'm Still Standing El Director Figgins se reúne con Sue y le dice que la entrenadora Roz Washington será la co-entrenadora de las Cheerios, ante lo cual Sue se pone furiosa y reclama que cómo puede ser posible. En ese momento interviene Roz, respondiéndole que las Cheerios tuvieron entrenamiento para las Nacionales hoy y Sue llegó 15 minutos tarde, lo cual es inaceptable. Sue se excusa, afirmando que fue por su visita al médico. Figgins le dice a Sue que necesitan el dinero que solo un campeonato nacional podría traerle al colegio, y manifestándole que su condición esta comprometiendo su trabajo. Luego, Sue le propone que si el Glee Club gana las Nacionales, el colegio recibiría 10.000 dolares como premio. Figgins asiente, y entonces Sue le asegura que ella ayudará a New Directions a ganar las Nacionales, y si lo logra, volverá a ser la única entrenadora de las Cheerios. thumb|154px|Nota de Kurt Poco después, Sue está en el auditorio con los chicos del coro, encargándose del Booty Camp, donde algunos se encuentran en una especie de calentamiento pero a la vez se encuentran distraídos con sus teléfonos celulares, hablando entre ellos o haciendo el tonto. Mercedes, por ejemplo, estaba escribiendo con su teléfono android, por lo cual Sue se acerca a ella y le pregunta a quién le está escribiendo. Mercedes intenta excusarse afirmando que no le escribe a nadie, sino que está haciendo una donación a la Campaña de Obama. Sue se acerca, le quita su teléfono y lo lanza bien lejos contra las sillas de la audiencia, con lo cual el teléfono se hace trizas. En ese momento llega Finn informando sobre una reserva hecha para una visita en el museo de trenes el viernes en su "Senior's Ditch Day".thumb|left|188px|Booty Camp Will le pregunta a Sue porque se esta encargando del Booty Camp a lo que ella responde que quiere ayudarlos en las Nacionales, pero los chicos se quejan con Will sobre lo abusiva que fue con ellos en el entrenamiento, anexado a una nota de Kurt que decia "¡Sr. Schue, sálvenos! ¡La entrenadora Sylvester es más mala que Tabatha!". En el transcurrir de la conversación, Sue dice que debe ir al medico para conocer el sexo de su bebé, pero Emma le dice que no debe ir sola, por lo que se ofrece para ir junto con Will a acompañarla. Por otra parte, Blaine y Kurt caminan por los pasillos hacia sus casilleros. Blaine menciona que su hermano está en la ciudad y Kurt expresa que quiere conocerlo, pero a Blaine no le agrada la idea. En ese mismo momento aparece un hombre que abraza a Blaine, y resulta ser su hermano, Cooper Anderson. Blaine le presenta a Kurt, y cuando el chico cae en la cuenta de quien es queda fascinado y shockeado, ya que Cooper es la estrella de unos comerciales de televisión sobre crédito online que a Kurt le encantan. Por detrás de ellos aparece Sue y le pregunta a Cooper si puede firmar su pecho, a lo cual él accede con una sonrisa. thumb|left|154px|Kurt emocionado. Luego vemos algunos los miembros del club en la biblioteca debatiendo ideas para "Senior Ditch Day", entre la conversación Rachel muestra su sentimiento de culpabilidad por la causa del accidente de Quinn, a lo que ella le contesta que no se preocupe ya que fue algo que simplemente ocurrió del cual no es culpable y que será algo que no definirá y arruinara su ultimo año añadiendo como sugerencia que debería ir al Six Flags, idea que fué aceptada por todos. Luego al final de la reunión, Puck le propone a Finn que sea su socio, ya que se mudará para California después de las graduación para expandir su negocio de limpieza de piscinas, a lo que Finn le responde que después de la graduación se irá con Rachel para New York, Puck le pide que le ayude con el motor del jacuzzi de la Sra. Tennison, Finn acepta. thumb|left|154px|Blaine y Cooper En la sala de música vemos a Sue presentando a Cooper ante todo el club para que dicte algunas clases magistrales de actuación. En el transcurso de la escena Cooper habla sobre la pequeña fama que tuvieron lo hermanos Anderson sobre la imitación a dúo de Simon LeBon, luego de ello Cooper y Blaine cantan "Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio". Luego en Breadstrix vemos a Cooper y Blaine conversando, en donde Cooper habla sobre el mal performance que tuvo Blaine "Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio", a lo que Blaine se enfada diciéndole que lo único que el hace es criticarlo y decirle lo que siempre hace mal en todo, seguidamente se muestra un racconto de la infancia de ellos dos donde Cooper critica el equilibrio del pequeño Blaine. Después vemos a Artie enseñándole a Quinn a subir rampas (escaleras para discapacitados), en el transcurso de la escena Quinn logra subirla sin ayuda de nadie. Luego en el pasillo de la escuela hablan sobre lo de ir a Six Flags en el "Senior Ditch Day", a lo que Artie le responde que es muy incomodo ir a este tipo de lugares para un discapacitado, lo cual el la invita a otro lugar a la que Quinn acepta. En la siguiente escena están los miembros del club en la sala de música, donde Cooper se encuentra dando sus clases de actuación, en el transcurrir de esta, el sugiere algunas cosas: * No ir a la universidad, seria una perdida de tiempo. * No ir a New York, ya que el teatro de Broadway está muerto y es patético. * Ir a Hollywood, allí se encuentra todo. Entre la clase, Rachel y Blaine hacen un pequeño drama de la serie NCIS, el cual Cooper afirmó usar para una audición la semana pasada, dicho drama termina en una discusión entre Blaine y su hermano, ya que este le dice que no lo está haciendo del todo bien. Finn y Puck se encuentran trabajando en la casa de la Sra. Tenninson, en donde esta aprovecha para ofrecerse como inversionista en caso de ellos trabajasen juntos en California, en el transcurrir de la conversación Finn le afirma a Puck que no irá a California, luego Puck le dice que no solo piense en Rachel y en acompañarla a New York para realizar sus sueños, sino que también piense en él mismo. Acto seguido se muestra a Emma y Will acompañando a Sue a su cita al medico, luego llega la enfermera para informar que Sue espera una niña pero que en la amniocentesis se encontraron algunas irregularidades. Luego se ve Brittany tomándole una foto a Rory junto a Cooper, en lo que llega Blaine, Cooper le dice que ha conseguido una audición para la película de Michael Bay, por lo que le pide ayuda para aprenderse el guion y a la vez tener un "Ditch Day" con el, a lo que Blaine muestra su inconformidad por su relación como hermanos diciéndole que todo trata acerca de él (Cooper), luego de ello Blaine interpreta "Fighter". thumb|left|158px|Blaine sin camiseta por primera vez. Después en el pasillo se muestra a Finn y Quinn hablando sobre que no se debe enviar mensajes de textos mientras se camina, y para confirmar su asistencia al Six Flags a lo que llega Artie y le dice que no cuenten con ellos porque ya tienen otros planes al estilo Artie Abrams. thumb|154px|CripSkip Luego se ve a Sue frente a un PC, llega Becky diciéndole que se ha enterado sobre las irregularidades que tendrán su bebe (se desconocen aún) ella le dice que como consejo para ser madre que trate de trabajar en la paciencia. Siguiente vemos a Artie y Quinn llegando al lugar donde tendrán su "Senior Ditch Day", al cual Artie lo llama CripSkip, un lugar de entretenimiento para discapacitados, luego interpretan "Up Up Up", donde paralelamente se muestran escenas del Ditch Day de Quinn con Artie y los demás miembros del club en el Six Flags. En su casillero Quinn se encuentra teniendo algo de dificultad para sacar sus libros, a la vez se encuentra hablando con Joe donde él le recomienda que pida que se lo cambie por uno de abajo, a lo que ella responde que ese siempre será su casillero. De camino a clases Quinn le pregunta que hará después de clase, acto seguido muestran los miembros del Booty Camp listos para su entrenamiento, Will le concede la palabra a Quinn, en donde ella presenta a Joe y luego le dan la bienvenida ya que a partir de allí sera parte de New Directions. Luego llega Sue pidiendo disculpas por el trato que les había dado y comprometiéndose a ser mejor, aclaró ademas que el nombre del padre de su hija lo revelara al acabar su libro. thumb|154px|Drama NCIS. Blaine habla con Kurt sobre la relación de que tiene con su hermano Cooper, Kurt le pide que no lo deje perder ya que es su único hermano, comparando su relación con su hermano Finn que muchas veces están en desacuerdo pero que al final consiguen entenderse. Blaine le dice que hablar con él no funciona, a lo que Kurt le responde que si no quiere hablar no importa, pero que le demuestre de la manera mas honesta como se siente, a lo que Blaine llega al auditorio e interpreta junto a Cooper "Somebody That I Used To Know". Luego de ello, ambos tienen una conversación en donde Cooper se disculpa por todo lo que le ha hecho, diciéndole que él solo quiere que tenga todo el éxito posible añadiendo que su audición con Michael Bay fue cancelada. Al final del episodio, Rachel y Finn conversan acercan de su futuro en New York, la cual termina en discusión porque Finn siente que Rachel solo esta pensando en su futuro y está dejando de lado el suyo, y dice que solo quiero saber si ella esta segura de que lo ama a él o a la persona que ella quiere que sea. Música Del Episodio *'I'm Still Standing' de Elton John. Cantada por Quinn y Artie. *'Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio '''de ''Duran Duran. Cantada por Blaine Anderson y Cooper Anderson. *'Fighter' de Christina Aguilera. Cantada por Blaine Anderson *'Up Up Up' de Givers. Cantada por Quinn y Artie. *'Somebody That I Used To Know' de Gotye ft Kimbra. Cantada por Blaine Anderson y Cooper Anderson. Estrellas Invitadas *'Chord Overstreet' como Sam Evans *'Samuel Larsen' como Joe Hart *'Damian McGinty' como Rory Flanagan *'Matt Bomer' como Cooper Anderson *'Ryan Potter' como Joven Blaine *'TBA' como Joven Cooper Curiosidades *En este episodio se desarrolla el primer (y segundo) dueto entre Quinn y Artie. *Es la primera vez donde se le ve a Blaine sin camiseta en Los Vestidores. Imágenes Promocionales 404311_320516607995091_180301848683235_899430_953726493_n.jpg|Guión de Big Brother 403117_326641247382627_180301848683235_914734_1367323828_n.jpg 423871_326646860715399_180301848683235_914740_1367887314_n.jpg 431426_326647340715351_180301848683235_914745_1521042415_n (1).jpg 417433_329784663734952_180301848683235_923255_1035511421_n.jpg 425066_328927087154043_180301848683235_921084_1731969792_n.jpg 424581_328585470521538_180301848683235_920172_2028253634_n.jpg 429206_328585507188201_180301848683235_920173_342877611_n.jpg 399797_304282092964424_251871901538777_839280_1926671231_n.jpg 423580_304282599631040_251871901538777_839283_1022679349_n.jpg 423049_329784793734939_180301848683235_923259_1302254426_a.jpg images gleek.jpg normal_007~1.png 430122_367462353293436_176025392437134_1178464_1867583278_n.jpg|Primeras Imágenes de Matt en el set. 3x16.jpg big brother.jpg big brother2.jpg 006.jpg bb2.jpg|Esperando en el Hospital (No en el episodio) 551385_349601228419962_180301848683235_978044_1214303205_n.jpg 558757_349565155090236_180301848683235_977973_1821489323_n.jpg 562006_349565491756869_180301848683235_977975_1940722743_n.jpg 405192_349565721756846_180301848683235_977976_564628379_n.jpg 548948_349565321756886_180301848683235_977974_393657644_n.jpg 528543_349564941756924_180301848683235_977972_1494927404_n.jpg 534105_349605698419515_180301848683235_978050_1626426650_n.jpg glee_big_brother_Ss.JPG glee_big_brother_2.JPG 552566_375447092494962_176025392437134_1202823_1166404179_n.jpg 315GLEE_BigBrother_scene28_30_32_34_0705_595_watermark.jpg newdirections.jpg brittsmile.jpg YoungBlaine&Chris.jpg|Chris y TBA (Actor que interpreta a Joven Blaine) 546544_354508691262549_180301848683235_993502_1422222437_n.jpg 561764_354508701262548_180301848683235_993503_2114473870_a.jpg 523895_354495891263829_180301848683235_993444_1058732671_n.jpg 523450_423076431042425_201211969895540_1843062_1707102136_n.jpg|darren criss , lea michele and chris colfer on the set 409516_387149251301810_201211969895540_1726435_1805096285_n.jpg|Probably the Anderson's House 551105_357804100936310_168317186551670_1143992_2086913436_n.jpg|Hermano mayor 528113_357806600936060_168317186551670_1144008_1127575989_n.jpg gleeee.jpg|Blaine y Cooper cantando sombody that i used to know gleeeeeeee.png|Artie y Quinn Videos thumb|300px|left|Segundo Avance Del Capitulo (Subtitulado)thumb|300px|Right|Somebody I Used to Know thumb|300px|left Navegador en:Big Brother fr:Big Brother Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir Categoría:Episodios de la tercera temporada